Of Family, Love, and Money
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: Do to his brothers bragging Ryan begins working at the Miami Dade Crime Lab, but it isn't all his brother makes it out to be. AU, eventual Slash.
1. Beginnings

AN: hey guys, so I'm writing this story from a request, I really love the story line, it's going to be fun to work with. It's an AU story to some extent. It's a first person narrative, but it will switch points of view, I'll always let you know who's talking though. This is for njferrell.

Warnings: AU, eventually Slash.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

**Beginning's**

_Every choice has a consequence and even in knowing that I'd make the same choice a million times over._

Let's start with the basics. My names Ryan Wolfe and currently I'm a CSI in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Well, to be honest, currently I'm thinking about quitting the Miami Dade Crime Lab. These, and I quote, _"sweet and fun-loving people" _my brother told me about are about as sweet as a lemon and fun-loving as the corpses there standing over. I blame Tim; I really shouldn't listen to him.

You're lost? That's alright, I guess I'll have to bring you up to Speed—let me reword that—I'll catch you up.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

I've always been well off; my grandfather was a multimillionaire for things I never questioned. The money went to my mother, his only child, when he passed on. My dad wasn't from money, he was frugal and our fortune was becoming larger by the day. I didn't know how well off we really were until I was in the 5th grade. I was about 10 when tragedy struck.

Dad was hit head on by a drunk driver on his way home from work one night. Sure they put the guy away for sometime but that didn't bring my dad back.

That was when mom sat me down and explained that they worked by choice only and that the money we had was more than enough to live off of if we weren't too extravagant. I barely understood at that point.

Now my mother was still young and shortly after my 15th birthday announced she wanted to get married again. I'd met her boyfriend, one Darren Speedle, he was involved in some kind of computer investment and his wife had passed from cancer 6 years prior. But boy was he rich, even by my standards.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

In the weeks before the wedding mom and I moved into the Speedle home. Darren had 1 son, Timothy, but everyone called him Tim, he was 18 when our mom and dad got married, finishing high school and attending school for forensics. All I really cared about was that I had an older brother who was usually nice to me and once I was old enough to ride, occasionally let me borrow on of his motorcycles.

It was a nice family, we all got along pretty well and I idolized Tim. He taught me a lot; it was almost as if we were brothers our whole lives.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

AN: I don't even pretend to know there parent's actual names. But, this could get interesting now that we've got the whole history thing in place. Let me know what you think, good or bad.


	2. Following Footsteps

AN: So here's the next chapter and though I make no promises I think it'll get pretty interesting after this and move pretty quickly. For the record Speed is not dead and I have no intentions of making him dead (I adore him.) Also, this is going to seem jumpy, because I'm only giving glimpses into certain years, just to build up the story a bit.

Warning: OOC. But hey, that's why they call it fan**fiction**. Eventually slash.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

**Following Footsteps**

"Knock, knock" I said leaning on the door frame to Ryan's Bedroom.

"Hey Time." He poked his head out from the bathroom, his hair spiked with gel.

I chuckled and sat in his computer chair, "Hot Date?" I asked.

"You bet." He was enthusiastic, "What's up?" he questioned sitting on his bed across from me.

"I heard you got a letter back from that school today, you open it?"

He shook his head and his face flushed. He'd only applied to two schools, one up north close to where he lived before our parents met in New York and moved their lives down the coast, and the second was a nearby community college. But I knew he had his heart set on this one private university outside New York City.

"Well," I began, picking up the envelope from his desk, "now, or never?"

Sometimes Ryan needed an ultimatum, a nudge in the right direction.

He hesitantly took the envelope and tore it open, "I'm in!" he shouted excitedly.

I gave him a high five and followed him down the stairs to show Mom and Dad.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

Our parents weren't too thrilled to have Ryan on the other end of the country but they always did what they thought best for us. Turned out Ryan loved his university and when we were finally al together at during Christmas that year Ryan was over flowing with interesting stories. But in my book the best memory of his college experience was when he pulled me aside just before our guests arrived for Christmas dinner.

"Forensics." He told me excitedly.

I chuckled, "Okay, are we playing 20 questions?"

He stared at me quizzically for a moment before realizing what he'd said. "I'm majoring in forensics." He told me, clearly proud.

I patted him on the shoulder and gave him a one armed hug, "did you tell Mom and Dad?" I asked him as I straightened my tie for the formal dinner.

"Not yet, I was going to tomorrow morning."

While I didn't get the chance to respond I was secretly proud he'd decided to tell me first. It was nice to have someone looking up to me.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

Ryan had been looking for work close to home for some time now. Currently he was working for a lab in Orlando, making it impossible to visit as often as we'd all like. We were a tight knit family and with out Ryan around, there was a hole.

I'd started working the Miami Dade Crime Lab shortly after graduation, I loved it and my coworkers were really helpful, it was a great place; close to home and close to my apartment, so when one of our CSI's left, I told my boss Horatio I knew someone who might be able to fill the spot. He told me to let him know, but he wouldn't be pulling any strings, it was going to whoever was most fit for the job.

As I left my shift that day, I dialed Ryan's number.

_"Wolfe." _He answered; a signal he was still at work.

"Ryan, I've got good news, you have a minute?"

_"Sure what's up?"_

I proceeded to tell him about the job opening and all the great people he'd heard about since I started working there. When I finished he sighed.

_"I don't thing so Tim."_

I was shocked, "Why not?"

_"I don't want them comparing me to you."_

"Oh," I smiled, "so we don't tell them we're related. Only Horatio will know and he won't say anything." Silence. "Think about it okay?"

_"Yeah, alright."_

We said our goodbyes quickly as he had to get back to work.

I think it'd be nice to work with my brother, but he was right, if anyone knew, he'd always be standing in my shadow.

SINSUN&SOMUCHMORE

AN: I'm so sorry about the tenses; I've always been horrible with those. Other then that, let me know what you think. As always, a shout out to those of you who took the time to review.

njferrell: I'm so happy you like it. I loved the story line when I first read it, and it's a lot of fun to work with. Anything else you want to see in here let me know.

Angel-eyes56: Thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy it. When I read the idea for it I could see the two boys as brothers, and I thought it'd be a fun story to write. And as for Ryan looking up to his Brother, I'd like to think of them as having a strong family connection even though they aren't blood related.

ianna28: Glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait.

princess moon shadow: I love the enthusiasm =], and sorry for the wait.

I do have a name: I will definitely be adding to this, though it won't be too long, there's a lot more I'd like to fit in.

StoryDreamer: Thanks for being patient, I love this story line, it's really interesting to write and it makes me happy to know that others are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

hup123hup123slapslap: I think Ryan and Speed would have had an awesome chemistry on the show, and if I had anything to say about it, Speed would still be around.

pippy93: yes, speed will be alive =] He's easily one of my favorite characters and I love to keep him around.


End file.
